A Teen Titans Encyclopedia: The Boys
by guardyanangel
Summary: The past may be past, but those who don't know their history are doomed to repeat it. Within are the stories of every male Teen Titan. It is here that their darkest secrets become secrets no longer. Reader, beware. Not all secrets were made to be told.
1. Introduction and Table of Contents

**A Teen Titans Encyclopedia: The Boys**

**By guardyanangel**

**Introduction**

_The past may be past, but those who don't know their history are doomed to repeat it. Within this encyclopedia, you shall find the humanity within each of those teenaged heroes you have idolized for years. It is here that their stories are finally told- who they were, who they are, and how they came to be what they are- all is revealed within._

_It is here that the darkest secrets of the male Teen Titans become secrets no longer._

_Reader, beware. Not all secrets were made to be told._

**Table of Contents**

1. Introduction & Table of Contents

2. Entry One: Aqualad

3. Entry Two: Beast Boy

4. Entry Three: Bushido

5. Entry Four: Cyborg

6. Entry Five: Gnarrk

7. Entry Six: Hawk and Dove

7. Entry Seven: Herald

8. Entry Eight: Hotspot

9. Entry Nine: Jericho

10. Entry Ten: Kid Flash

11. Entry Eleven: Killowat

12. Entry Twelve: Más y Menos

13. Entry Thirteen: Red Star

14. Entry Fourteen: Robin

15. Entry Fifteen: Speedy

16. Entry Sixteen: Thunder and Lightning

17. Entry Seventeen: Teether

18. Entry Eighteen: Timmy Tantrum

19. Entry Nineteen: Tramm

19. Entry Twenty: Wildebeest

* * *

**IMPORTANT (A/N). PLEASE READ: **Off to a suitably creepy start, I should say. Don't worry, I don't think this will be AS dark and creepy as I'm making it out to be, but it's certainly not going to be pleasant all the time.

This Encyclopedia will cover Titans that we have seen in the series and also those that we've only seen cameo-ing in _Teen Titans Go!_ For the latter characters I'll try and give as much information as possible beforehand about where they were seen in _TTG! _or elsewhere, so you can add a face to the name. I think this only applies to Hawk and Dove- I'm pretty sure everyone else on there you've seen before.

I will also be writing another, separate Encyclopedia for the girls. While both Encyclopedias can be read as a stand-alones, I am using them to help clear up for myself the histories that I want each of the Titans to have when I begin writing my _Hands of Fate _saga. So a few of my other fics in my _Hands of Fate-continuity _will have influence on these. (Anyone confused by those last couple statements can take a peek at my profile under my Current Series section)

Anyhoo, now that I've promptly scared the pants off of the faint-of-heart, please continue on to read _Entry One: Aqualad_

Thanks very muchly!

~Guardy

P.S: **I own nothing but my updated version of _The DC Comics Encyclopedia _and the laptop with bad internet connection that I do my online research for these on.**


	2. Entry One: Aqualad

**Entry One: Aqualad**

**Hero Name: **Aqualad

**Real Name: **Garth

**Origins: **Shayeris, Hidden Valley/Poisedonis, Atlantis

**Current Base: **Titans East Tower, Steel City, New Jersey, United States of America

**Age When He Joined the Titans: **15

**Titans Status: **Second-in-command of Titans East

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Purple

**Abilities: **Telepathic control over marine life, superhuman strength, endurance, durability, agility reflexes and senses, superspeed swimming, hydrokinesis, and underwater breathing.

Aqualad has been called the "peace-keeping older brother" of the dynamic Titans East team. Typically calm, collected, and perhaps a bit too serious for his own good, Aqualad has a deep-set determination to defend his home the sea. He is set against the notion of eating fish, since they could have been his friends, and will do almost anything to protect his home.

**A King with No Kingdom**

Garth was born the heir and true king of the Idylist Colony, Hidden Valley. His father, King Thar, died shortly before his birth, murdered by traitorous court members who had been working with the king's then-exiled brother, Slizzath. Queen Berra, Garth's mother, was pregnant with Garth at the time and fled to a remote part of the Idylistan's ancestral home, Atlantis, in order to protect herself and her unborn child from her husband's killers. The stress of the entire situation and the grief she felt over her husband's death caused the queen to go into labor early, and Garth was born soon after her arrival in Atlantis.

While the exhausted queen was resting, the Atlantean women helping with the birth saw the child's purple eyes and immediately brought him, royal birth-wrappings and all, to the ironically named Mercy Reef to die, since purple eyes were in Atlantean superstition a bad omen for their people. When Queen Berra awakened, she was told that her son had died while she was asleep. Wrought with grief over the loss of her husband and child, and hearing news that Hidden Valley had been taken over by her husband's brother, Slizzath, Berra felt she had no other choice but to return to the outskirts of Hidden Valley to hide amongst her people and help build a resistance force against the tyrant. The Idylistans suffered in the following years under King Slizzath's control, while their baby king clung to life in the treacherous Mercy Reef, surviving thanks to the help of passing sea creatures.

**The Outcast Prince**

When Garth was four, he was discovered by the newly-crowned King of Atlantis, Orin, also known as Aquaman. King Orin brought the child back to his palace in Poisedonis, and, recognizing the royal mark of Hidden Valley on the garments, realized Garth's true identity. Having spent some time among the Idylists against Slizzath's reign while on his travels, King Orin contacted the dethroned Queen Berra and informed her that her child lived. While the Queen was overjoyed with the news, she knew that the situation in Hidden Valley was not safe for Garth, who was the true king of Hidden Valley and a tangible threat to Slizzath's tyrannical reign.

Because of this, she told King Orin to reveal nothing to Garth of his past until he was of age. King Orin agreed, and took in Garth to raise as his own while Garth's mother continued to plan her careful subterfuge.

Despite the fact that he was taken in by the King, the young Prince was not entirely accepted by others in the Atlantean Palace due to his strangely colored eyes. Ostracized by both the older members of the court (who still believed in the age-old superstition) and the children in his school (who thought the purple-eyed 'foreigner' strange), Garth was a painfully shy child.

**Adventures in Superheroing- and New Friends**

To help remedy Garth's shyness, Aquaman began taking Garth along on superhero-related missions. Garth took to it like a fish to water, soon taking on the superhero moniker of Aqualad. His adventures as a superhero, combined with new friendships with other outcasts from his school- a girl a year younger than him named Gill Girl ("Gilly"), and his science class labmate named Tramm- helped Aqualad break out of his shell. He became more outgoing and gradually settled into his roles as a superhero and a prince.

**Finding out the Truth**

A few years later, on a dare from Gill Girl, the twelve-year-old Aqualad snuck into Aquaman's private quarters. While snooping, he stumbled upon the letters his mother had sent to Aquaman. Realizing his true identity, Aqualad confronted Aquaman, angry that he hadn't been told the truth. The secrecy would drive a wedge between the young hero and his mentor, and the distance between them would only widen within the following year as Aquaman became wrapped up in matters of state and his budding relationship with the redheaded beauty, Mera. Aquaman and Mera were soon married, and Aqualad finally ran away from Poisedonis at age thirteen.

**Runaway**

As he traveled, Aqualad fell ill. Soon, he was so sick that he had to take shelter in a cave not far off the coast of California. He drifted in and out of consciousness for three days. When he got better, he discovered that he had been taken care of by Gill Girl and Tramm, who had followed him when he left Poisedonis. He practically ordered them to go back to Poisedonis, but they both remained steadfast in their decisions. Eventually, his pleadings and concerns for her family still in Poisedonis convinced Gill Girl to return home. Tramm, who had no family he had left behind, remained with the young hero.

**Other Heroes?!**

After a year of solo hero work (Tramm had no interest in the business and chose instead to assist Aqualad by making various pieces of technology), Aqualad encountered Trident for the first time. Having read about the villain in his history books, Aqualad knew the danger that the former Atlantean posed and attempted to stop him. His efforts soon led him to cross paths with the Teen Titans, and together they managed to defeat the villain. Despite his joy at finding himself accepted by others his age, Aqualad declined the offer the Titans made for him to join the team. He did, however, accept a communicator to keep in contact with the Titans, and became the first Honorary Titan.

**Meeting the Future**

For another year, Aqualad continued his work undersea alone. He met up again with Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy during the Tournament of the Heroes, but was glad to return home when it was over. A few months after the Tournament of the Heroes, he met with Gill Girl again while she was trying to rescue her new boyfriend, Nero, a turtle, from one of Jump City's aquariums, drawing attention from Titans West. He began to follow her when she began going to the surface, and helped her out when the Titans attacked her, thinking she had hurt Beast Boy. She explained herself to him and, by proxy, the Titans, and also gave him a sound mental thrashing for leaving Atlantis. They parted ways once more, Aqualad being teased by Beast Boy as they resurfaced. After explaining the situation to the Titans, Aqualad returned to his undersea work, occasionally keeping an eye on Jump City's coasts when the Titans were out of town (and even when they weren't.)

It was on one of these occasions that Aqualad met Bumblebee for the first time. Bumblebee and her other HIVE companions had broken into a warehouse along the docks. The Titans had just left town moments before, asking Aqualad to keep an eye on the city while they were away, so the superhero stepped in to take care of the HIVE members. He managed to take out Bumblebee's compatriots easily, but Bumblebee escaped his wall of water using her flight and shrinking abilities. Aqualad was impressed, and also a bit confused as to why people his age would go on the side of the bad. His attempts to bring Bumblebee over to the side of the good failed, and he was promptly knocked out cold by Bumblebee after her teammates recovered and caught him by surprise.

**To Help a Traitor**

Aqualad returned to his work below the seas, still taking care of the docks of Jump City and occasionally pulling his own tricks against the HIVE. Not long after his first encounter with Bumblebee, she managed to track him down and told him that she wanted to change sides. He agreed to help her, and for the next few months they did their own work in taking down the HIVE.

After Cyborg went in as a double agent and wrecked HIVE headquarters, Bumblebee and Aqualad lost touch for some time. Using some intel Bumblebee managed to get to him before the HIVE was destroyed, Aqualad finally managed to locate the undersea headquarters that Brother Blood had been purportedly building even before Cyborg's deception. Aqualad rushed to fight the villainous Headmaster, but was defeated due to his telepathy being blocked by Blood's own. However, he managed to establish contact with Bumblebee, who told him that Blood was building a sonic resonator. Aqualad hurried to inform the Titans, and together the six of them went undersea to take down Brother Blood.

**Aqualad and Bumblebee**

The team managed to shut down the sonic resonator, but Brother Blood got away before they could capture him. They regrouped in Titans Tower, and were about to continue the chase when an alert came up- Dr. Light was attacking the city once more. Aqualad decided to follow the trail of the HIVE headmaster, and Bumblebee went along to help him out. After informing Tramm of his quest, Aqualad and Bumblebee headed East. They eventually settled down in Steel City, New Jersey, where Blood's trail ended.

For a few months, they took care of the villains running rampant in Steel City, Bumblebee handling things from the air, Aqualad from the water. The two began developing an awkward non-relationship relationship, which only became more complicated when Bumblebee accidentally expressed that she was beginning to harbor strong emotions for him after Aqualad was nearly killed after being attacked by Black Manta. After Aqualad healed, they decided that if they wanted to continue protecting Steel City, they were going to need a full team like that of the Titans in the West, and contacted Robin for help recruiting.

**Titans East**

Robin informed Bumblebee and Aqualad of their various choices, and eventually the two chose Speedy, who had recently broken ties with his mentor Green Arrow, and Más and Menos, twin speedsters who had recently arrived in the States from Guatemala and had gone to Batman of all people for help.

In the years to come Aqualad would wonder if they had made the right choices in team members, but once Speedy arrived on the doorstep of the newly-constructed Titans East Tower, there was no turning back. The next few days, as Bumblebee tried to finish the Tower and Aqualad realized with horror that Speedy actually _enjoyed _eating fish- were chaos for the new team, and in desperation Bumblebee finally called in Cyborg.

**The Return of Brother Blood**

Almost immediately after Cyborg arrived, Steamroller came to town. The Titans went to work, defeating Steamroller with some effort. Not long afterwards the Titans were attacked by Brother Blood and Aqualad, Bumblebee, Speedy, Más, and Menos were subjected to his mind control, causing them to turn against Cyborg. By the time Cyborg realized what had happened, it was too late. Brother Blood had been turned into a cyborg not unlike Cyborg himself and Titans East was next if Cyborg didn't comply. The half-robot hero managed to get a message to Titans West and was soon rescued by them. They had to then fight against Titans East, eventually falling. It was only after Cyborg managed to defeat Brother Blood that Titans East was freed once more. Cyborg decided to return back to Jump City, naming Bumblebee the leader of Titans East

**Becoming a Family**

The next two years were tumultuous ones for Titans East- Bumblebee named Aqualad her second-in-command and put an end to their non-relationship, causing much hidden awkwardness between the two for a time. Speedy was jealous of both Aqualad and Bumblebee, and the twins were just all over the place. However, as blood, sweat, and tears bonded the five of them together, they grew closer and eventually developed a kind of dysfunctional family dynamic.

**The Brotherhood of Evil**

When the Titans West first left Jump City to fight the Brotherhood of Evil, Aqualad and the rest of Titans East gladly went to help protect it. After an interesting encounter with Control Freak, Titans East had little difficulty caring for Jump City, since most of its criminals were rushing to join the Brotherhood of Evil. However, the breakout of several of their own villains over in Steel City caused them to leave Jump hurriedly, and they were replaced by Kid Flash

Eventually, Titans West asked Titans East to help them fight the Brotherhood, and they agreed. Aqualad returned undersea to keep an eye on things below land and to reunite with Tramm. They were both eventually captured by the Brotherhood, but they were thankfully freed by Beast Boy and a handful of other survivors of the Brotherhood's attack.

Titans East returned back to Steel City after being absent for months and almost had to start all over in ridding the streets of the small-time crooks. However, they were soon returned to prison, and all is well in Steel City.

Aqualad remains with the rest of Titans East in Steel City, still the "peace-making older brother" despite his not-so-brotherly feelings for Bumblebee and his constant irritation at Speedy for being a fish-eater. However, as his 18th birthday approaches, what possibilities await this Atlantean Titan? Only Time will tell.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to all of have reviewed thus far. As far as sources go, the information in this story came from either the updated version of _The __DC Comics Encyclopedia_, titans tower . com, Wikipedia, dc. wikia . com, and of course TTG and the Teen Titans TV series itself. All of the elements of Aqualad's history from those sources were then churned through the mill that is my mind and somehow made to work in the TV canon and my Continuity One fanon. So, it's two parts information, one part originality, and infinity parts pure luck. (Thank goodness Jinx's not around!) This'll probably be true for the rest of these entries, so if you want to compare my origin stories with the official ones, you can take a peek at some of those.

Next up... Beast Boy!

Thanks for reading!

~Guardy


	3. Entry Two: Beast Boy

**Entry Two: Beast Boy**

******Hero Name: **Beast Boy

**Real Name: **Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan

**Origins: **Upper Lamumba, Africa

**Current Base: **Titans West Tower, Jump City, California, United States of America

**Age When He Joined the Titans: **13

**Titans Status: **Member of Titans West

**Hair: **Green

**Eyes: **Green

**Abilities: **Can transform into any Earth animal, and occasionally animals of other planets. He can also communicate with said animals while in these forms.

Beast Boy is the youngest member of Titans West, and is the most fun-loving. He considers himself quite suave and funny, and is definitely the jokester of the team. However, Beast Boy's fun personality is sometimes just a mask the youth hides behind to conceal his tragic past.

**Transformed!**

Born to world-renowned American biologists Mark and Marie Logan, Garfield traveled with his parents during their research trips. During one of their studies in Upper Lamumba, Africa, three- year-old Garfield was bitten by a _Chlorocebus Aethiops_,a rare green monkey that carries the Sakutia virus, which is deadly in humans. His parents rushed to save their son by throwing together a cocktail of animal antigens in order to counter the virus. However, the antidote also turned the formerly pale, blond-haired, blue-eyed boy into a green-haired, green-eyed and green–skinned lad. Garfield's ability to transform into animals was not revealed until late in his 4th year of life, when his mother was threatened by the deadly Black Mamba snake. The child was so intent on helping his mother that he transformed into a mongoose, the only animal able to withstand the snake's poison, and got rid of the snake. Although his parents were undoubtedly surprised, they still cared for their beloved son. The family traveled around Africa for another year, Garfield tagging along as his parents continued their research. For that year, all was well for the Logan family. But, everyone knows all good things come to an end.

**Tragedy Strikes**

The serendipity of the Logans was shattered when, while paddling along a deep river and nearing the edge of a waterfall in the jungle of Lower Lamumba, their boat began to sink. Unable to save themselves, Marie and Mark Logan convinced their young son to transfer into a bird and fly away. The child agreed, much to his later regret, and Marie and Mark Logan died as their son escaped to safety. The youth flew for some time, landing only when he felt himself falling out of the sky due to exhaustion. He soon fell asleep in a small clearing, and was luckily discovered by an old friend of the family, the tribal King Tawaba.

Upon learning the news of the Logans' deaths, King Tawaba gladly took in Garfield. The child was raised alongside the king's young son, and would have been adopted by the King as well had the King not been talked out of it by the tribe's witch doctor, Mobu. Mobu had been very much against the Logans' studying the local fauna, and the hatred seemed to spread to the Logans' young son, although he hid it well. For the next two years, the witch doctor planned to do away with Garfield. By the time Garfield was seven, Mobu had developed a plan to get rid of the young shifter.

**Escaping Death**

Mobu arranged for Garfield to be kidnapped and killed by two American mercenaries. The kidnapping went surprisingly well, but after the mercenaries discovered Garfield's knack for transforming into animals, they forced him to assist them in his crimes. When he refused, they beat him into submission. The six months he was in the custody of the two men were undoubtedly the worst of his short life, and when the two men accidentally killed each other during a drunken argument, Garfield was relieved.

After becoming a ward of the state for another half-a-year, Garfield was put into the care of Attorney Nicholas Galtry, who was managing the Logans' estate. Galtry had been embezzling from the Gar's inheritance after he had learned of the Logans' deaths, assuming that Garfield had died with them. Upon learning that Gar still lived, Galtry made plans to kill the child. However, once he learned of his abilities, Galtry attempted to force Gar back into the life of crime. Gar refused, and a frustrated Galtry neglected the youth for a time while he continued stealing money from the Logans' estate.

**A Family Again**

Gar took comfort during the lonely year-and-a-half as Galtry's ward by reading about superheroes. One group that always fascinated him was the Doom Patrol, and Gar would occasionally use his powers to try and seek them out. One day, Garfield spotted the team in action, fighting Animal-Mineral-Vegetable man. The ecstatic Garfield asked the Doom Patrol if he could join them, but he was brushed off.

Not to be deterred, Garfield managed to follow the Doom Patrol to their base and broke in later that night. His determination impressed the hero team, and at Elasti-girl's insistence, the young shifter was put under probationary membership. Not long afterwards, Doom Patrol members Elasti-girl and Mento helped the police uncover Galtry's embezzlement and plotting of the Gar's murder was discovered, and Gar was taken out of the lawyer's 'care.' Rita Farr and her husband Steve Dayton, (Elasti-girl and Mento when in their hero uniforms), adopted the almost-ten-year-old. He also became an 'official' part of the Doom Patrol, under the moniker 'Beast Boy.'

**To Be a Hero**

Being a hero fit the youth well, and Beast Boy enjoyed being part of a family again to the fullest extent. Beast Boy remained with the Doom Patrol for about three years. However, because of his past, Beast Boy had some issues dealing with Mento's somewhat oppressive leadership, causing a rift between him and his adopted father. The rift grew even wider as Beast Boy entered adolescence, and after Beast Boy failing to follow orders in a fight against the Brotherhood of Evil resulted in an argument between Beast Boy and his adopted father, Beast Boy ran away.

**Titans Together**

Not long after, Beast Boy arrived in Jump City, California, where he met his soon-to-be-teammates while fighting against one of them, the alien powerhouse, Starfire. It was revealed that the fight had been the result of a misunderstanding, and the five teamed up for the first time to fight the real threat- Gordanian bounty hunters, who had been keeping Starfire captive. The teens managed to defeat the Gordanians, and after communication devices had been split amongst them, they parted ways.

Less than a month later, the five banded together again when a S.T.A.R labs escapee threatened to destroy Jump City. When the battle was won, the five had a discussion at a nearby pizza parlor and decided to give working together as an official team a try. Soon after, Titans Tower was built, and a legend was born.

The Titans worked together for the next four years, battling less-than-loving relatives, villainous students of HIVE Academy, and psychopathic criminals, among other things.

**Terra**

In the beginning of their second year as Titans, the five met Terra, a vivacious blonde of about 14. Beast Boy fell head-over-heels for her almost immediately, and was heartbroken when she left after a misunderstanding caused her to believe that Beast Boy had betrayed an important secret of hers. When Terra returned a few months later, Beast Boy was overjoyed. The two slowly began a relationship, one which came to an abrupt end after it was revealed that Terra was in fact working for the Titans' nemesis, Slade.

The following weeks were difficult for the Titans, particularly Beast Boy, as Terra followed Slade's various orders to bring about the eventual downfall of the Teen Titans. However, the Titans survived Terra's attempts at killing them, and they managed to track Terra and Slade to their underground headquarters. In the fight that followed, Terra discovered that Slade had figured out a way to control her, and after fighting greatly against his control, she managed to break free before he made her kill Beast Boy. However, her powers caused an underground volcano to go off, killing Slade and causing the Titans to flee for their lives. Terra, however decided to remain behind and make up for her past by stopping the volcano. She and Beast Boy parted with a tearful farewell. Terra's death left Beast Boy shattered, but with the help of his friends he managed to get through.

**The Plot Thickens**

The Titans third year together saw the foundation of a second Titans team- Titans East. The team of the original five Titans was then christened 'Titans West, due to their West-coast location. During this year, Beast Boy also began to develop feelings for another member of the Titans- the empath Raven. When Raven fell in love with a supposed wizard trapped in a book, only to face heartbreak when she learned that said wizard was actually a dragon who had been cursed to remain in the book due to his horrible deeds, Beast Boy was there to comfort her. Later, after a chemical accident caused Beast Boy to turn into a very dangerous creature that he could not control, Raven was there to help the youth deal with his personal demons. The two's relationship remained very touch-and-go due to their large personality differences, but something was beginning to develop beneath the surface.

In the next year, Beast Boy and the other Titans learned that Raven was a half-demon, born solely to be a catalyst for her father's coming to Earth and its subsequent destruction. The Titans banded together against the threat, despite Raven's protests, and when the time came Beast Boy unleashed his inner Beast, which he had tried so hard to keep under control due to his fear of it, in order to protect Raven. The Titans eventually prevailed, and the Earth was soon returned to normal.

**The Brotherhood**

As the Titans began their fifth year as a team, Beast Boy was contacted by his adopted father and former leader, Mento. His old team, the Doom Patrol, had disappeared during the Amazon rainforest. Still bearing loving feelings for his 'family,' Beast Boy went immediately to help them. The Titans did not want to let one of their own go off on such a dangerous trip, and naturally accompanied him.

The journey led to the discovery that the Doom Patrol's longtime foes, the Brotherhood of Evil, had risen again, in possession of a quantum generator, much like one the Doom Patrol had once destroyed, and that the Doom Patrol's members had been taken prisoner. Beast Boy was determined to find them, and the Titans assisted him. They eventually located the Doom Patrol, and freed them. However, the Brotherhood managed to flee to another area.

**Mission Impossible?**

The Doom Patrol and the Titans managed to track down the Brotherhood once more, but this time the Titans were forced to remain behind while the Doom Patrol carried on their mission. One by one, the members of the Doom Patrol fell, until it was only Mento and Beast Boy left to carry on the mission. Ready to give their all to defeat the Brotherhood, both Beast Boy and Mento began their fight.

Soon, however, it was clear that the two of them alone would not manage. Just when all hope seemed lost, the other four Teen Titans- along with the Doom Patrol members that both Mento and Beast Boy had thought died- burst into the base of the Brotherhood, quickly joining the fray. However, the Brotherhood's leader, the Brain, turned the quantum generator against Jump City. Determined to protect his new home, Beast Boy managed to hack the Brotherhood system and transfer the coordinates of the quantum generator's attack to that of the Brotherhood's base. Beast Boy, the Titans, and the Doom Patrol managed to escape before the base was destroyed, but it seemed that the Brotherhood had also managed to escape. The Titans vowed to help the Doom Patrol defeat the Brotherhood.

**Fight for What's Right**

Their mission to defeat the Brotherhood caused the Titans to travel extensively, following one lead after another while they assisted in helping fight problems in local areas. Eventually, Robin determined that it may be better for time if the team split up, and the five of them went their separate ways. As they traveled, they helped the Titans beef up their ranks, and the membership drive during the Brotherhood crisis resulted in the near-tripling of the Titans' members. Beast Boy found himself assisting Robin often, a fact he regretted for it caused him to see little of his fellow teammates, most notably Raven. In fact, the communication between the Titans was quite sporadic, and Beast Boy found himself missing his friends and wondering if splitting up was the best idea.

Beast Boy would soon find that his concern about splitting up was well-founded when the Brotherhood began taking down Titans one by one. Having bugged the Titans communications system, the Brotherhood knew the locations of all the Titans until Robin discovered the truth and disconnected the system. However, he found out the truth too late, and most of the Titans had been taken down by the Brotherhood. Beast Boy, however, had managed to defeat his pursuer.

**The Final Battle**

Beast Boy managed to make his way to the island that was the Titans' top-secret base, where he fixed up his wounds and wondered what his next plan-of-action should be. He soon discovered that he was not alone in his survival against the Brotherhood when he was joined by Más, Pantha, the Herald, and Jericho. Against all odds, the ragtag team, under the leadership of Beast Boy, managed to break into the Brotherhood's headquarters and stage an assault. The five were almost defeated when the sudden arrival of Cyborg, Kole, Raven, Starfire, and Bumblebee, among other Titans, helped them. With Beast Boy giving the rallying cry, the Titans redoubled their attack.

In the midst of the fray, Más managed to make his way over to his frozen brother, Menos, and together they managed to free other heroes who had been cryogenically frozen- Robin included. With Robin unfrozen, the original five were reunited, and they continued to fight. With the help of over two dozen heroes, the Titans managed to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil and put the villains in cryogenic custody.

**The Story Continues…**

With the villains defeated, the Titans returned to Jump City, and as various groups of Titans returned home little by little, the original five settled back into their home. While wandering the streets the next day, however, they discovered that things had changed in their absence. When they studied a new construction site, they were attacked by a mysterious creature with the ability to take on the properties of almost any material.

Beast Boy was distracted from the fight, however, when he thought he caught a glimpse of his former flame, Terra. He followed the girl, trying to convince her that she was once a part of the Titans, but either the girl was not Terra or, if she was, she didn't want to remember that rather unpleasant fact. Beast Boy was once more devastated, and he soon met back up with his teammates to fight the mysterious creature.

With Beast Boy's help, the creature was soon defeated. Not much later, the Titans encountered the Markovian hero Geo-Force, also Terra's brother, and learned more about Terra's past. Beast Boy took Geo-Force to see the girl he thought was Terra, and his suspicions were confirmed by the other teen's reaction. However, Geo-Force, seeing his younger sister happy, decided to let her be, and Beast Boy reluctantly agreed to the decision himself.

The Titans settled back into taking care of their city, which was now rather peaceful with the defeat of most of their villains during the Brotherhood crisis. Despite the peace, however, Beast Boy's heart is still plagued with questions. He has not heard from the Doom Patrol in some time, and after the recent Brotherhood defeat he wonders at their whereabouts. Also, his feelings for the violet-haired telekinetic seem to be deepening, or at least becoming more complicated, and he begins to wonder if the two of them could ever be something more. These questions and more plague the pranking shifter of the Teen Titans, although he continues to put on his joking façade for the good of his team and family. Will his questions ever be answered? Only Time will tell.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it! Beast Boy's story. This one's for you, Raven's Favorite Emotion. :)

As you might've noticed, I took out the Height and Weight details at the beginning for both BB and Aqualad. Height and Weight don't really add much to their respective stories, and I don't really want to add it in for everyone else as well. Seeing how much taller they are than me makes me feel sad. :(

(Nonetheless, I firmly believe short people will rule the world. If you agree with me, say Aye! in your review. :D)

Anyhoo, I've just found out a really cool fact about Argent, who is going to be the first Entry in my girls' Encyclopedia. So now I'm going back and writing that in there. With any luck, however, I'll be able to get the girls' Encyclopedia started within the next week. :D

Hope you enjoyed BB's story. The kid's past in the comics is even more traumatic, but killing off the Doom Patrol like they did would make it difficult for the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing to happen, so that couldn't make it in here. I do hope I did the comic book character (and the TV series character) justice, though! :D

Review if you love the animals of the world- every time someone reads and doesn't review, one of your favorite animals dies of sadness... So review! (No animals were harmed in the making of this Author's Note, the author waives all blame for the death of any animal that dies henceforth.)

Thus, with that long Author's Note, I sign off! :D

~Guardy

_Coming up... Entry Three: Bushido_


	4. Entry Three: Bushido

**Entry Three: Bushido**

**Hero Name: **Bushido

**Real Name: **Ryuko Orsono

**Origins:** Yongquing, Japan

**Current Base: **Variable, within Japan

**Age When He Joined the Titans: **17

**Titans Status: **Honorary Titan

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Black

**Abilities: **Bushido is skilled in the martial arts, particularly swordsmanship.

Bushido is the proud but silent protector of Japan. He was invited to join the Teen Titans by Robin during the Brotherhood of Evil crisis, but was defeated by the villain Katarou. Since the Brotherhood of Evil crisis, Bushido has returned to Japan to continue his protection of the country, but also has endeavored to study with the True Master due to his defeat at Katarou's hand.

**A Heroic Legacy**

Ryuko was born the sole progeny of two of the best samurais in Japan. His father, the noble Seiji Orsono, was of a newer but no less honorable samurai family, one of the third or fourth generation of the family to follow the bushido way. His mother, Chikako Orsono (neé Muraki), was the latest in a long legacy of bushido users, and the pride and joy of her family. As a result, Ryuko began his training at an early age.

However, despite his family's proud history, Ryuko had little interest in the ways of the warrior, choosing to play instead of practicing his _kata_.

**Loss and Renewal**

When Ryuko was five, his father was diagnosed with prostate cancer. A few agonizing months later, Seiji Orsono died, passing on his samurai swords to Ryuko for when the child could properly learn to use it. Ryuko's grieving mother moved into the mountains closer to the home of her younger brother for moral support. Ryuko continued his training as a bushido user, and also began his formal education in a school in the village at the base of the mountains.

Four years later, when Ryuko was nine, their home was assailed by the vengeful demon Tengu, whom his mother had thwarted during an attempt of the demon to rule Japan, long before Ryuko was born.

Tengu and his slaves set fire to the wood-and-paper home one cold winter night, driving Ryuko and his mother out of the house. While the two wandered about, blinded by the smoke, Tengu attacked Ryuko's mother from behind and stabbed her with her own sword, with the young Ryuko looking on in horror. The demon departed soon after the fatal blow was delivered, and as Ryuko kneeled in the bloody snow beside the form of his dying mother, Chikako Orsono gasped out one final word to her son: "Continue."

As his house burned and the life of his mother slipped away, Ryuko vowed to do so.

**Continue**

Ryuko was found the next morning sleeping in the snow between the body of his mother and the ashen remains of his home. His uncle, Keiji Muraki, had seen the fading wisps of the smoke when he awoke earlier that day, and had hurried over to check on his sister. Keiji brought Ryuko and his few remaining possessions back to his home in the mountains, and Chikako Orsono was buried not long after by Keiji, Ryuko, and a few other surviving family members in a humble grave not far from the ruins of her home. Not much later, Keiji became Ryuko's official guardian and also his formal _bushido _instructor.

Ryuko threw himself into his training with more passion than he had ever possessed before, determined to have revenge for his mother's death, and because of this, he quickly became one of the best samurai in either of his ancestral families' histories. His mastery of the way of the warrior caused him to be named a full-blown samurai in only six years. Now 15, Ryuko left his uncle's home, choosing instead to travel around Japan to learn more about his ultimate enemy, Tengu and defeating everything from gangsters to evil supernatural forces along the way.

**Titanic Titles**

Ryuko's good deeds and his mastery of _bushido _soon caused the word to follow him wherever he went, and as his reputation spread, the intertwinement of Ryuko and Bushido became more and more convoluted. Soon, he chose to take the word _bushido _on as his official hero name in order to strengthen his vow to the belief. Not long after he adopted the moniker officially, Bushido met the Teen Titans' leader, Robin, who warned the young samurai of the danger the aptly named Brotherhood of Evil was posing to teenaged heroes around the world. Bushido accepted the T-communicator given to him, unknowingly putting himself at risk.

Within hours of being given the communicator, Bushido was attacked by the villain Katarou. Despite Bushido's prowess, Katarou overpowered the young hero and he was taken into custody by the Brotherhood of Evil.

**Quest for Vengeance**

When Bushido awoke, he found himself in the midst of a great battle. When he recognized Katarou in the fray, he quickly joined in to defeat him. With his help and that of over two dozen other young heroes, the Teen Titans soon overcame the Brotherhood of Evil. After the beating the Brotherhood, the heroes reconvened in Titans West's Tower. Bushido and Robin talked strategy for a little while, and the two promised to maintain contact with each other. Bushido then returned to Japan with the help of Herald.

After returning to Japan, Bushido returned to his uncle's home, determined to train even harder after suffering his "humiliating" defeat at the hands of Katarou. He felt that if he could be defeated by such a "lowlife" villain, he would never be able to beat the evil that was Tengu. However, his uncle told the youthful samurai that the adolescent was too advanced for him to do anything more to help him. It was then that Bushido decided to continue his wanderings in search of another teacher.

**What's To Come?**

Bushido is still on his search for a proper teacher. However, after his help in defeating the army brats of Sergeant HIVE (formerly Private HIVE), Robin has asked Bushido if he is willing to either lead or help lead a new team of Titans. When he told Robin of his quest, Robin told him about the True Master and offered to put the position on hold while he trained with her. Robin also offered to train with him for a while. Bushido took Robin's offer of training with him, but is still considering leading an individual team of Titans. He is currently on his way to train with the True Master. Will the training he receives be enough to defeat Tengu? Will Bushido take on leadership of a new team of Titans? Only Time will tell.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! As I said on Argent's entry in ATTE: The Girls, I've been gone due to school and the many projects its been giving me. The good news? School'll be over in less than a week. The bad news? In less than a week, I'll be leaving for an extended vacation, and I may not have access to internet, and so I won't be able to post for quite some time. :( If I end up having internet, I'll try to update as much as possible. If not, I'll still be working on writing in my spare time, so while I may not be posting, I'll still be writing. :)

Anyways, this update is part two of a three-part going-away gift. The first was my update of Argent's entry in ATTE: The Girls, the third one will be a BBRae story called _Taken _that's completely unrelated to anything else I've been writing, which I'll be posting in a few minutes.

So sorry I'm popping up again just to _poof _once more. I'm hoping my going-away gift(s) will make y'all feel better. So please, please review to make me feel better about leaving! )

Loves!

~Guardy


End file.
